


That's *My* Boyfriend You're Talking To

by PhoenixStar73



Series: Coffee Shop AU [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec does not mind one bit, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, College Student Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus shows Alec who he belongs to, Maia Roberts ships Malec, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, They are so in love it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: A happy Magnus Bane gets off from work early one afternoon, and all he can think about is to surprise his boyfriend, Alec Lightwood, who works as a barista at the cafe he frequents every day.Once he is there, he peers through the window.  The coffee shop is BUSY, and both Alec and Maia are running about.However, one customer seems to be demanding a bit more of his boyfriend's time.  Magnus doesn't like what he sees...Part of COFFEE SHOP AU
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Coffee Shop AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767697
Comments: 23
Kudos: 305





	That's *My* Boyfriend You're Talking To

Magnus whistled to himself as he walked out of his office building that afternoon.

He was really happy right now, as the all day meeting he had been in had ended an hour earlier than he had expected.

So now he was free for the rest of the day. 

Wouldn’t Alec be surprised when he showed at the coffee shop earlier than expected! 

He smiled at the thought of his adorable boyfriend. 

He loved the way his boyfriend’s face would light up, his cheeks pink whenever he showed up at closing time so they could see each other. 

Sometimes it was a formal dinner, other times they would just take food to go, and sit in a nice park , or some quiet place to rest, rewind, and enjoy one another’s company.

Soon he was in front of the coffee shop. He peered through the window. 

The coffee shop was bustling with customers. 

Good for the business, but poor Alec and Maia was taking turns, either doing sales at the counter, or running around the small tables in the café. 

Magnus decided to hang outside for a bit, unseen, as he watched them run about.

Soon, however, he noticed an unusual (and troublesome) pattern.

Alec seemed to be going to one particular table much more than the others. 

There was a young lady, dressed in a light sweater and jeans, with a laptop open in front of her. There was a half-eaten sandwich and a large cup of coffee next to it. 

Every 10-15 minutes Alec seemed to be rushing to her table, they would talk, and then he would go back to the counter. 

Once, twice, three times – it was to refill her coffee. 

Then to get her a pastry.

The fifth or sixth time – Magnus had lost count by now – Alec seemed like he was just talking to the young lady. 

She smiled, her eyes crinkled, even laughing at something he apparently said, and then she placed her arm lightly on his forearm, her eyes never leaving his face.

Suddenly Alec looked slightly uncomfortable. His cheeks grew pink, he withdrew his arm, said something, and turned to walk, or rather, stumble away. 

_Quickly_.

 _Uh, what the hell was that?_ Magnus’s eyes narrowed. Was she trying to flirt with Alec? 

Well, it wasn’t’ surprising to Magnus that people would want to flirt with Alec – he was really gorgeous.

But to interrupt his work unnecessarily – _well that was too much!_

Magnus also had to admit he had gotten a bit jealous while watching his boyfriend inadvertently bestow all this attention on her. 

Alec had probably been oblivious to the first few attempts, up until the girl touched his forearm.

Well, he thought, setting his jaw firm. This would need to be dealt with. _Right now._

Taking a deep breath, he strode forth and pushed open the door of the café. 

The bell on top of the entrance opened. Both Maia and Alec looked up.

“Magnus!” Maia said, her face breaking into a smile. “Wow, you're here a bit earlier than usual today.”

Magnus grinned, as he glanced quickly at the young lady sitting with the laptop. “And not a moment too soon, I’m sure,” he murmured.

“Magnus,” Alec said, surprised but happy. “What are you doing here? Doesn’t your work –”

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence, as Magnus swooped in and kissed him deeply, right in the middle of the cafe. 

Several whoops and cheers could be heard in the background. 

Alec nearly stumbled, but he soon grinned, and kissed his boyfriend back, putting his arms around him.

They pulled apart, Alec’s cheeks pink, and his eyes shining. 

“What was that for? I mean, I liked it. A LOT,” he said, slightly abashed.

“Oh, I got off early. I just missed you. SO SO MUCH,” Magnus said, saying the last few words loudly for emphasis.

To the side of them, Magnus could hear some shuffling, like someone pushing out from a table and then getting up from a chair.

‘Ugh, all the good ones are usually taken,” the young lady could be heard muttering as she got up from the table and left.

Alec looked up at the sound of the bell tinkling, and noticed that his persistent customer had just left.

“Oh, she left? Hm I wonder what that was all about,” he mused. “By the way, she was really persistent today, kept asking for more and more stuff. Kinda weird...” 

Alec honestly looked confused.

Magnus shrugged.

“Beats me,” he said, shrugging. _Yea, that’ll show her to come onto my boyfriend, he thought._

Turning to Alec, he smiled brightly. 

“So, anyway, do you want to take some food out at our spot, and then head over to Central Park later?” he asked.

Alec grinned. “That sounds great,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss Magnus on the cheek. “Why don’t you go and order your regular, and sit and wait for me to get off.”

“Alright,” Magnus said amicably as he went over to the counter, where Maia was working. “Hey, Maia,” he said pleasantly. “I’ll take a –”

“White mocha with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkles,” Maia replied cheekily. “Am I right?”

Magnus laughed. “Of course you’d know that order by now,” he said happily. 

Maia leaned in toward Magnus.“

Oh, by the way,” she said in a lower tone of voice. “That was great, how you handled that customer. She has been in here for the last 2.5 hours. She even slipped her phone number in the comment box. But I fished it out.”

Maia looked quite proud of herself with that statement.

“Anyway, she just wouldn’t leave Alec alone! I was this close to coming in and pretending to be his girlfriend or something to get her to stop!” Maia huffed, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

“Guess I came by in the nick of time,” Magnus quipped. 

They both looked at one another and started laughing uncontrollably.

Alec looked up just then and saw his coworker laughing with Magnus. 

He smiled to himself. He was so lucky to have them both.


End file.
